Darkiplier
Darkiplier is a name that fans use to describe Markiplier when he is not behaving normally, instead opting for a more creepy personality and actively trying to scare his fan base. There have only been a few instances of such behavior, but each instance has ranged from very subtle and effective to very obvious and amusing. As of late, the fan base has come to acknowledge Darkiplier as a separate being, rather than one of Mark's many alter egos. Darkiplier makes most appearances in fan fictions or fan games. In these circumstances, he is depicted as being Mark's bad to the bone evil twin brother. He is known for his appearance in the final chapter of Who Killed Markiplier? Biography Who Killed Markiplier? It is revealed that Darkiplier is actually a fusion of Damien, his sister Celine, and a mysterious Entity (held inside Markiplier Manor) mixed together in the body of the Protagonist (from Who Killed Markiplier?). The series started when Mark, out of jealousy for the Colonel's love affair with Celine (his ex), planned to frame the Colonel for his “death” by a game of Russian Roulette, tricking him into thinking he wanted to mend their broken friendship and by the end of it would be able to steal the Colonel's body. The reason for this is actually because the Manor itself is somehow connected to another dimension where the laws of physics/nature don't apply: the Upside-Down. In the Upside-Down, there are these "ideas" that are able to whisper into your ear and convinces Mark to have a Poker Night to get revenge on the Colonel, but that is messed up when Celine comes back. The Entity saw an opportunity with Celine's arrival and was able to convince Mark to possess Damien’s body as he and Damien were identical in appearance so it could have Celine's body to take over instead of Mark's as originally planned as Celine is far more tapped in with the Arcane Arts and is a far more powerful host than Mark is. It shows you a vision of the groundskeeper George outside as the possible "murderer" and as everyone goes outside to investigate him and the Colonel sleeping in his room, Damien and Celine go to her room to find out more about Mark's "death". Mark (and the Entity) take the opportunity to take over their bodies and escape the Manor as they trap the two of them inside Mark's broken body and Mark himself forbids them from using it against them, thus trapping them in the Upside-Down. When you all return inside, you see the Entity (in Celine's body) as George locks the door to keep it away from everyone else. Mark and the Entity both escape in the bodies of Damien and Celine and leave the rest confused. George, Chef, and Butler all decide to leave while they can but the Detective and Colonel stay to figure out what happened to the others. As they all leave, you are left alone until you hear Celine's voice whispering to help. Suddenly, you are in a state between reality and the Upside-Down inside the manor with different quotes from the characters speaking distorted as you pop in and out of different places in the house. You leave the in-between state as you finally find the Detective's office which the Entity kept you away from, but now that it has left you are able to find it. You end up running into the Colonel who sees the Detective's evidence and thinks he's the one who orchestrated this entire thing, including Damien and Celine's "deaths". You follow the angry/sorrowful Colonel who confronts the Detective upstairs. After a heated argument, the former shoots the latter out of rage after he tells the Colonel all his wrongdoings to Mark by stealing Celine and money from him. You attempt to take the gun away but accidentally get shot too and fall over the balcony as the Colonel says it was an accident. You find yourself in a black void where Mark's body falls out of the darkness and something speaks through it to you. Damien and Celine are waiting there before saying that there is no time to properly explain and that Mark has tricked them all to get revenge. The Mayor and the Seer ask that the Protagonist trust them, but unfortunately the Dark Force inhabiting the House tricks them all into thinking that this was the best way to fix everything, in the end they make Darkiplier: The body is the Protagonist, Celine and Damien’s souls and a second Entity. The Protagonist returns to the world of the living as a fusion of all three characters however the Colonel; who’d been staring at their body for the last ten hours and mourning the loss of his friends (cradling Damien’s cane), sees this and laughs the final remnants of his sanity shattering, believing now that death doesn’t matter, that when someone dies, they will just wake back up after awhile, that it was a just a cruel joke. The Colonel, laughing in despair walks off in search of Damien and Celine, believing that they weren’t dead and were in on the prank, fully becoming Wilford Warfstache. After the departure of the Colonel, The Protagonist walks up to Damien's staff, taking of, the hand then morphed into a male’s hand before the Viewer looks into the mirror and sees that they have taken the appearance of Damien, albeit with dark shadows under his eyes. But the light, the goodness of Damien and Celine now gone, the worst part of them remaining instead. The Protagonist cracks their neck and the mirror shatters and the camera distorts in the traditional Darkiplier style before the Viewer leaves, revealing that the body of the Protagonist, the souls of Celine and Damien and the Evil Entity inhabiting the House make up Darkiplier. The Viewer looks at the their reflection, a blank and sad look in their face before it warps into fury and Darkiplier walks off leaving the Viewer’s mind and humanity trapped within the mirror. A Date With Markiplier He also appears as an antagonist in the interactive game. Depending on what play is chosen, Darkiplier appears. After talking for a while, he gives the date a choice. The player can choose to continue the date, which will lead to Markiplier attacking Dark. After some wrestling, the player must decide to shoot the man standing to the left or the right. The choice decides if the player chooses the good or the bad ending. Markiplier TV In "Markiplier TV" , what appeared to be Willford Warfstache`s project, Darkiplier is one of the leaders of Mark`s alter egos at the conference, discussing said project (along with Willford, according to Mark). He is shown concerned about their main goal (which is to take back control), but respects and appreciates Warfstache, even calling him Will in rather friendly manner. Dark seems to be the most intellegent and pragmatical among other personalities, his opinion was final to convince Warfstache to leave his idea. Don't Play This Game In "Don't Play This Game", Dark is portrayed without eyeliner, unlike "A Date With Markiplier". Markiplier begins to talk with the voice in the game, eventually staring straight into the camera, and switching from "reading" the lines to "acting" them, until the video glitches, and it focuses on the face cam, blocking out the cryptic game entirely. The screen then goes black after he recites the message again, and he speaks directly to the audience. "Do you understand me?" He says. "...Nobody does." and cuts back to Mark. During the outro, the screen turns back to Darkiplier just as Mark says his usual, "Buh-bye!" Markiplier...My Name is...Mark In the fan game "Markiplier...My Name is...Mark", Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the game being responsible for all events that occur in Markiplier's dream. He is seen in Chapter 3 where he confronts him and tells Mark that he is like Ying and Yang, complete opposites (Markiplier nice and upbeat and Darkiplier dark and cruel) but are unable to survive without each other. He is then forced to retreat after he is affected by a cross and then pushes Markiplier into a pool waking him up. Characteristics & Traits "Darkiplier" is often depicted with a light beaming from below him, creepily smiling towards the screen with his head down and his eyes up, to emphasize the fear factor of his appearance. "Darkiplier" started as a much darker version of Markiplier, who often behaved in a scary fashion in order to garner reactions from the audience, especially made effective in videos that are already horrific in nature. As time passed, the fan base considered "Darkiplier" to be a separate being from Mark, making varied appearances in several of Mark's videos, and occasionally interrupting a recording with a foreboding message to the audience. On multiple occasions, "Darkiplier" notes that there is something behind the viewer, and that they would face dire consequences, should they turn around. Often times, Mark (as "Darkiplier") acknowledges that he is acting strange or creepy - for example, in "Pizza Delivery v2.0", Mark looks to the webcam, making a "scary" face, then continues to turn back to the screen and states that he should be looking at the screen, yet continues to look at the webcam and back. Darkiplier appearances are also sometimes accompanied by the phrase "I don't quite feel like myself..." taken from the Raspy Hill video. Appearances Darkiplier has appeared in several videos, sometimes alongside Mark himself: Notable examples Darkiplier Twitter.png|One of Mark's twitter profile pictures as Darkiplier Trivia *In Error #53, Mark continuously tries to play off the scary aspects of the game as "glitches" while admitting that the game is supposed to be scary, hinting at "Darkiplier's" influence. *In the episode "Mr. Kitty Saves the World", there is a purple face that interrupts the video and says, "Thank you", implying "Darkiplier". Afterward, the video 'resets' and Mark pops up suddenly saying "Help me!", before disappearing. *He briefly appears in Mark's second episode of The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, along with the text "It's me". * In Raspy Hill, near the end of the video, he is shown twitching and his disembodied voice welcomes the fan base to the game. He is also suddenly shown with the face of a Jack-O-Lantern. * There has also been noticeable instances where "Darkiplier" has shown up in Mark's normal Lets Plays as brief flashes (which can be seen in the fan made "Darkiplier" compilations). * In "The Way Too Serious Dance" is shown that Mark can "summon" him at will by dangerous dance. If not done accurately, the summoning will hurt user. * Darkiplier also appears as a character in the fanmade game Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark... * In the fanmade game, With the Addition of Markiplier: Dance With Caution, Darkiplier appears as a female version of Markiplier. * In "Markiplier RETURNS!!" Mark thinks that Darkiplier looks like emo vampire. * Markiplier created a post on his blog acknowledging the "existence" of "Darkiplier": :: RE: Darkiplier :: For the people picking Darkiplier as their favorite character of mine… I don’t know who Darkiplier is. He is not a “character” I play. I don’t even know when you all started calling him by that name. :: You made him real. :: And now he knows who you are. :: Why did you do this... Category:Lore Category:Alter Ego